


A New World (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl who lost everything she knew in exchange for an entirely different world.</p><p>Maya Greenheart was born and raised in the world called Edolas, she was quite different from the rest of the world in the way that she never had a need to recharge her magic items they would fill up automatically while she was using them. What she didn’t know was why the items acted as they did.</p><p>She didn’t know she was a natural user of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Earlier in the day Maya had heard some rumors about some crazy people using magic without items earlier that day from her customers. She dismissed the thought of people being able to use magic without the use of items almost immediately but then she remembered her childhood back when it was allowed to use magic items.

Back then she had been able to use the items infinitely without having to buy new lacrimas or anything of the kind, she just had to hold the items energy-lacrima and it would recharge. Her parents had forbidden her from doing so from a very young age but she couldn’t help doing it because she wanted to help her parents with their jobs.

Now that her parents had passed away and the ban on all magic was in effect, Maya had kept her special skill to herself like her parents had told her even in their final moments. She knew it would be dangerous to share with anyone other than them even before they had died and now it was even more crucial for her to keep her ability hidden from the public eye because of the unknown people that were rumored to have magic in their bodies like the exceeds.

She then decided to go for a walk around town to empty her mind. So she set out to the outskirts of the small town she lived in called Sycca. When she reached the archway that led into the city she bumped into a young man with pink hair.

“Sorry bout that you alright?” The man asked her in a voice she recognized at once but she couldn’t remember who it belonged to. She looked at the man and recognized her as Natsu a Fairy Tail mage. Her eyes widened at his appearance, he wasn’t cowering in fear of getting punched by the person he bumped into, rather he was standing tall looking at her like just about anyone else would do.

Then she heard voices coming from just outside the archway and hurried to pull Natsu into a nearby alleyway.

“Hey what’re you do-“ He exclaimed, but she had put a hand over his mouth silencing him.  
“Shh!” She hushed him making him blink in surprise not understanding.

When the voices had passed Maya removed her hand and let him go.

“What are you doing out here at this time? What if the guards saw you?!” She started scolding him.

“What do you mean?” He asked clueless. “And who are you”

Maya froze realizing that this wasn’t the Natsu she knew which made her wonder who exactly he was. “What do you mean ‘who am I?’ I’m Maya! You know the one you used to hang out with a year ago?” She exclaimed making Natsu flinch. He then moved closer peering at her face so close she could feel his breathing.

“Sorry, never seen you before.” He answered. “But thank you for saving me from those guards.” Natsu said flashing his signature grin. Maya was dumbfounded, not only did he not recognize her his best friend for ages until the magic ban was installed a year ago, but he also acted and talked like an entirely different person altogether.

“Natsu! Come on we gotta go to the hotel or we’re gonna get scolded by Edo-Lucy!” An exceed came flying towards them making Maya stiffen and ready herself for running away if necessary.

“I’m coming two sec Happy!” Natsu answered the exceed.

“Oi, Natsu who is this?” Happy came to a halt in the air by Natsu’s shoulder looking confused and staring at Maya his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Dunno, bumped into her awhile ago.” Natsu shrugged at the exceed.

“You mean to say you seriously don’t remember me?” Maya asked hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

“Sorry but I don’t.” Natsu plainly answered.

“And who is this Edo-Lucy? Isn’t there only one Lucy in Fairy Tail?” She asked directed at the exceed but it was Natsu who answered.

“So you know about Fairy Tail? Then I guess it explains it come with us we’ll show you why you think you know me.” Natsu said with a grin so large it was clear to Maya that he saw this as some kind of joke, but something in his eyes told her that she could trust him even if he acted differently than the Natsu she knew.

Natsu led her back to the hotel he was staying at and when she entered his room she was silenced by utter surprise. Because there in front of her stood two Lucys one, the only difference between them being their hair and the fact that one had a tattoo on one of her arms.  
Both the Lucys were just as surprised as maya when they saw her except they snapped out of it much quicker than she did.

“Natsu! Where were you?!” The Lucy with longer hair asked him after a few seconds.  
“I was just out for a walk.” Natsu said with a stupid grin on his face like it was obvious already.  
The other Lucy however stood there staring at Maya as she did her. None of them believing their own eyes.

“Maya..?” The Lucy with short hair finally said. “Maya is that really you?”

Maya nodded tears swelling in her eyes, she hadn’t even dreamt of seeing Lucy again. After the magic ban Fairy tail had gone underground and Maya was forced to say goodbye and only get occasional updates from customers and travelers about how many fairies had been killed by the fairy-hunter Erza Knightwalker. The one thing she never could find out however was the names of the fallen fairies which had made her heart heavy with grief and fear for Fairy Tail.

Lucy then walked over and embraced Maya tightly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t contact you it would be too dangerous.” She said trying to keep herself from crying but it resulting in coming out in small sobs instead.

“It’s alright Lucy, but I was so scared I prayed everyday for you to escape safely.” Maya sobbed into Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy pulled away looking at Maya, then she remembered they weren’t alone and gestured towards Natsu and the other Lucy.

“These two are not from Edolas.” She started her face now stern and serious. “They come from a world called Earthland where magic is used freely without items or lacrimas to support it.” Maya’s eyes widened as she realized what this meant, why Natsu didn’t recognize her before. These were the mysterious persons her customers had been talking about, the mages that didn’t require anything to use magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so happy for the reception the first chapter has recieved! Honestly I am so happy, this is my first try at writing a worthwhile fanfiction, so forgive any small mistakes I may make throughout the story, I mean both grammatic and plot mistakes. Please do also forgive any mistakes I may make because I just joined archive of our own and have yet to figure it out.
> 
> But i hope you like the story despite my nooby-ness ;D.

Maya couldn’t believe her own ears, and even though they left several hours ago she still couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe they were actually going to go against the royal army especially since they were only two persons. She was back in her small apartment, which consisted of two rooms, her living room/bedroom/kitchen and then her small bathroom. It was all she could afford.

She decided that a shower would do her well after hearing about the Earthlings’ plan to fight the army, so she went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. While she was waiting for the water to heat up she gathered a fresh set of clothes, which she sat on the edge of her sink so it would be ready for her when she got out, then she went under the steady stream of water that was now hot enough.

When she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror while trying to get her light brown hair to sit in the usual messy bun she usually wore. When it finally cooperated she put in her dark red ribbon to match her clothing, which consisted of a white sweater with a maroon coloured fake-leather vest and some dark brown pants that went to just under her knees where her boots covered the rest making them look like her boots and pants were one piece of clothing.

After adjusting her bun a little to make it seem more effortless she looked at herself in the mirror, staring deep into her own deep-green eyes remembering her mother’s eyes, which were almost an exact replica of Maya’s.

“I’m going mom. Please watch me.” She said to her reflection. After her mother had passed away leaving Maya on her own this was the only way Maya could think of contacting her, and even though her mother couldn’t answer Maya felt like she already had by giving Maya the same eyes as herself.

She ran out the door and down the street ignoring the usual greetings from the townspeople and heading straight for the exit of the town.

She wanted to see it for herself, the things these Earthland mages could do, for she had a feeling they could help her somehow with identifying her own ability to recharge lacrimas.  
So she headed for the royal city on foot, she knew it would take her several days but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to talk to the Earthlings once more to ask them how their magic worked.

\--- 3 days later ---

When Maya finally reached the royal the city was in utter shock and panic all around her. The citizens were fleeing the city and many bumped into her as they tried to get through the massive sea of humans. However Maya was determined to talk to the earthlings, she was determined to find out why she had the ability her parents had forbidden her from using since she could remember having it.

She pressed on through the crowd hoping it would lighten up but failing to realize how many people lived in the royal city, so she decided it was best to go into an alley where she wouldn’t be knocked over and stepped on.

In the end she made up her mind and climbed to the roof of one of the buildings that were separated by the small alley. What she saw rendered her mind useless, about 400 metres in front of her she saw buildings collapsing and giant flames rising from the debris. Then she heard an explosion coming from just below her and saw a man with a sword for a arm slicing through the buildings surrounding the one she stood on. Her feet froze to the spot and she was paralyzed with both fear and shock.

The people causing this mayhem were the Earthland mages she had been longing to talk to for days now. The only people that might know a little about why she had the ability she had were destroying the capital city of the country she grew up in.

But just when people were starting to calm down because of something happening at the palace the sky opened up leaving Maya breathless and unbelieving, she had never in her life seen anything more beautiful than the sky was at that moment, but it wasn’t the beauty that grabbed her attention, nor was it her admiration for it.

It was the fear that blossomed deep inside her when light the same shade as the sky enveloped her body slowly starting from her head and finally covering her entire body. The same light she had thought of as beautiful moments before was now turned into her greatest fear. The mysterious light started dragging her upwards towards the sky, despite all of her efforts to hold on to the building it was too strong for her to handle.

She was helplessly flying towards the unknown.

When Maya opened her eyes she was no longer in the nightmare that had taken hold of her, she was in a grassy plain with red and yellow flowers spreading as far as she could see. She had no idea how she had ended up in this strange place but her gut told her she wasn’t dreaming.

“Where am I?” She said with a small voice that was rough from not having been used in a while, her eyes widened as she realized this.

It hadn’t just been a nightmare, it had happened for real.  
A new question formed in her head at that specific time.

“You’re in Magnolia silly!” A bright voice said from just behind Maya startling her and making her lose her train of thought. When she turned around she saw who the voice belonged to. It was a small girl with short brown hair with bangs falling in her bright blue eyes making them almost impossible to see.

“Magnolia?” Maya repeated never having heard the name before, sure she had heard of the magnolia tree but never in her life had she stumbled upon a place called Magnolia.

“Yeah Magnolia! Don’t tell me you have amnesia? Everyone knows Magnolia!” The girl spoke quickly going from one sentence to the other without waiting for a response from Maya. “I’m Andrea by the way who are you?” The girl finished putting out her hand for Maya to shake.

“I’m Maya.” Maya plainly answered and took the girl’s hand. “How did I get here?”

“I dunno you tell me I just noticed someone lying in the grass and went to say hi since we don’t usually have many visitors out here.” The girl said with a large grin plastered on her face. 

“Where are you from? Since you obviously aren’t from around here.”

“I’m from Sycca.”

“Sycca what’s that? Never heard of it.” This time it was Maya’s turn to be surprised as far as her knowledge goes everyone knows Sycca, even the Exceeds! She didn’t know what to answer to that statement, in fact she didn’t even know what to do at all in this situation.

“Well since you don’t know the area what do you say I show you around?” The girl politely offered still smiling kindly at Maya.

“Thank you but I have to go sorry” Maya answered, she wanted to figure out where she was but she didn’t have time to get a grand tour of everything in the city. So she got up and started walking away in a random direction having no idea where she was going.

“That’s too bad but don’t you at least want to check out the city?” The girl asked clearly puzzled as to why Maya was going away from the city and not towards it.

“Well sure where is it?” Maya finally said giving in but still not wanting to hang around the girl for too long afraid she might become a distraction from finding out where she is and how she got here.

So the two headed towards the town together and parted ways at the gate, Maya just stood there not knowing what to do. Never had she seen a city like this, it was so extravagant that not even the royal city could compare.

One of the first things Maya noticed was the buildings’ structure, they were nothing like what she had seen before in any way at all. They weren’t shaped like bubbles or stacked boxes or even circles like the ones she had seen, rather they were just plain and simple rectangles some higher some lower and some wider than others. They were all made up of stone, but to Maya that was splendid and a new way of thinking as she was used to having wooden houses and houses made up of other materials such as mud or even metal, but never stone. They had even coloured the houses differently so they wouldn’t all have the same façade.

Maya was so intrigued she nearly forgot about her reason for being in this strange place altogether. Because of the shining light from the sky.

She looked around her at the citizens of the town no one seemed to be in any sort of distress, they were all just going with their normal activities having no clue as to what happened in the royal city. Then Maya’s eyes landed on a particular person in the crowd, a person she knew, yet he looked oddly different than she remembered but she didn’t care it was a familiar face, and to Maya nothing had been familiar since the light had taken her.

“Jet! Oi Jet!” Tears sprung to her eyes as he turned around and saw her looking straight into her eyes.

“Who are you?”

His words hurt Maya deeply, and not knowing what she should do now she broke into full-blown sobs right in the middle of the street, right in front of him. “Oi, oi no need to cry alright?” Jet tried to calm her down but it didn’t work, she only cared that her lifelong friend didn’

Then she remembered back in Sycca when Natsu had acted in exactly the same way. This wasn’t the Jet she knew, and he certainly wasn’t from the Fairy Tail she knew and loved, he was from Earthland another world with another story.

Then Maya realized, she wasn’t in Edolas anymore, she was in the other world Lucy had told her about.

She was in Earthland.


End file.
